


Detroit skating fam on IG [art]

by Baph



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fanart, Friendship, Gen, Phichit Chulanont Loves Social Media, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21976450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baph/pseuds/Baph
Summary: Phichit Chulanont has been pretty active in social media since he was in juniors.His accounts also is the best source of Yuri Katsuki's content for 2015-16 skating season, fans soon realized.
Relationships: Phichit Chulanont & Katsuki Yuuri
Comments: 22
Kudos: 120
Collections: 18OI Bingo-ber 2019, Yuri!!! on Ice Secret Skater 2019





	Detroit skating fam on IG [art]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vilchen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vilchen/gifts).



> This is my secret friend gift for Vilchen and I'm crossing fingers for it to be close to something wished =')  
> Also it used the Outsider ~~POV~~ prompt from the 18 server's Bingo.
> 
> For mods: This is OBVIOUSLY a fanfiction-- Do you see the words on the posts? It's totally a fic!! *sweats*
> 
> Agradecimientos especiales:  
>  Ling helped me with references, but my brain didn't work enough with them x_x  
>  JJ and colors ¬¬.  
>  Ciel and how to color when dying.

**Author's Note:**

> Find it on [Twita](https://twitter.com/boredBaph/status/1210337953710559233) or this posted on [Tumbo](https://anonbaph.tumblr.com/post/189889419884/) [later, i want to rest a little~].
> 
> EDIT: I forgot - I used the template from [Marina's site](https://marinad.com.ar/free-instagram-feed-and-profile-psd-ui-2016/).


End file.
